Missing Home
by Dawnswing
Summary: When the Prime and Animated bots opened a space bridge at the same time, Sari ended up in the Prime Universe. Includeds: Sari and Raf Moment, Animated and Prime autobots Moment and Optimus Optimus moment.. NO SLASH! Transformers Characters not mine. Songs not mine
1. Chapter 1

Raff looked all around the base but it appeared to be empty. He knew that Prime still didn't think Sari was able to hunt the beasts they were after. If there was one thing Optimus was worried about, it was the safety of everybody. The boy was standing there, wondering if the newcomer did actually go to help the other Autobots on the beast hunt when her heard a voice plead from down the hall.

"Hello, anybody hear me?" It was Sari's voice for sure. "Bumblebee? Optimus? Bulkhead?" Raff rushed down the hall, looking in the doors as he passed. She sounded like she needed help and nobody was there. "Prowl, Jazz? Anybody, can you hear me?"

Raff had made it to the room she was in but had frozen to his spot. He had recognised the first Bots she called for but the last couple he had never heard of, and he knew that Sari was the newest arrival to the team. Something was going on and he needed to find out what. Taking a deep breath, Raff burst into the room. He wasn't sure what he was going to find but what he did was the last thing he expected.

In the corner of the room, Sari was sitting on the floor. Her hunched shoulders made it hard for him to hear her words but he was somehow able to make them out. It took a moment for him to realise she wasn't talking to him but rather, singing to herself.

_You've got the word to change a nation,_

_But you're biting your tongue. _

_You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence_

_Afraid you'll say something wrong._

_If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_

_So come on, come on_

_Come on, come on._

_You've got a heart as loud a lions_

_So why let your voice me tamed?_

_Baby we're a little different_

_There's no need to be ashamed._

_You've got the light to fight the shadows,_

_So stop hiding it away._

_Come on, Come on._

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid _

_They can read all about it _

_Read all about it Oh. _

Being so wrapped up in the words, Raff didn't notice she stopped and was now standing in front of him. Shaking his head and blink his eyes he looked up at her.

"I, uh, was just wondering if the Autobots took you out beast hunting yet." He explained.

"No, Im still here." Sari pointed out. "How long were you standing there?"

"I wasn't here that long, but I heard you calling Optimus and Bumblebee. That's how I found you."

"If you could hear me, then why did you keep looking?" Sari was a little frustrated with him.

Raff thought it best to tell the truth. "I heard you call Jazz and Prowl too, but there are no Autobots here with those names."

"Remember when I came here and was so confused when I saw Arcee and Smokescreen?" Raff nodded, urging the girl to continue. "Well, that's not all that's strange. I gathered all the clues and found that I was somehow transported to a different dimension or universe or something." She turned around and walked toward the computer station along the one wall.

"I know this might sound crazy, but the galaxy I'm from has some of the same Autobots and some others too. Not only the Bots are different but the little things too. In my world, Ultra Magnus is the leader of all Autobots and the Primes are leaders of their own little teams. Optimus' team consists of Ratchet, Omega Supreme, Bulkhead, Prowl, Bumblebee and Jazz recently joined us." Sari took a break from her explanation and called the bots like before.

They waited a moment there for a reply. It wasn't that surprising when there was nothing but static.

Raff thought about it, and in a weird way it did make sense. "You were close with them weren't you? Your Autobots."

"They were my family." Sari looked down and waited for Raff to leave. There was nothing more she wanted to share at the moment.

Before he was able to close the door all the way, Raff heard Sari start to sing again. It was the same song, just a second chorus.

_At night we're waking up the neighbours _

_While we sing away the blues._

_Making sure that we remember yeah_

_Cause we all matter too. _

_If the truth has been forbidden _

_Then we're breaking all the rules._

_So come on, come on._

_Come on, come on. _

_Lets get the tv and the radio _

_To play our tune again._

_Its 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events._

_There's no need to be afraid,_

_I will sing with you my friend._

_Come on, come on. _

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers_

_Im not afraid _

_They can read all about it _

_Read all about it Oh._

Again the words hypnotised they young boy. They seemed to touch him deep down, almost in a personal way. However, it wasn't a case of the 'poor me's' but sympathy instead. Sari continued as he wondered why he felt that way.

_Yeah We're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we all get so fearful?_

_Now we're finally finding our voices _

_So take a chance, come help me sing this_

_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we all get so fearful?_

_And now we're finally finding our voices _

_So take a chance, come help me sing this._

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in of all the papers _

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it _

_Read all about it oh._

Raff had finally figured out why he felt that way and had a serious question about the world of transformers Sari knew. As much as he needed to know, I had to wait. If he was correct, this world was far more different then she even told him and she was still adjusting. As he walked down the hallway he heard her call out to the computer one last time, for one bot only.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dokay… honestly I didn't expect so much from my little story with Sari and Raff. Just because Im in a really good mood and don't want to go to bed.. I decided to type up another little shingding.. Might be really OOC.. you tell me..**

It had been a while since Raff talked to Sari about her home and how his was so much different. Although he never told any of the Autobots about their chat, Bumblebee and even Ratchet kept asking if he wanted to share anything with them. He really didn't like keeping secrets from the bots but it wasn't his to tell.

That day Bumblebee, accompanied by Sari, had come to pick him up from school. On their way home, the silence was cut short by the girl. "What happened to your voice box Bee?"

There was an awkward moment of silence after the question before Bumblebee replied. Raff knew the look on Sari's face. It was just like Jack, Miko or Fowlers whenever they tried figuring out what Bee was saying. He remembered when Ratchet told on their way to the lair a short time ago.

Once the story was over, Sari concentrated a moment longer before sighing and looking out the window. "Right."

Raff decided he should help with the translation. "Mainly, Bee faced off with Megatron but refused to say anything. Megatron decided if he wouldn't get Bee to talk, he would never talk again."

It was small, but Sari gave a little flinch. "I never did like Megatron."

Shortly after the trio's arrival to base, a series of alarms started up. As Ratchet scanned the screens franticly, the others gathered around.

"What the matter?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I don't know." Ratchet replied. "It seems a signal is trying to get through, but it doesn't seem to be Decepticon." One by one the alarms shut off a quickly as they started and there was an eerie silence.

Arcee couldn't take it. "Something's not right here."

Queued by her words, the ground bridge started up, only it was way more intense. In fact, it was a space bridge. All but one looked on with curiosity and fear as multiple vehicles drove through. Among the vehicles were a set of small jets and assorted emergency response vehicles.

Sari was the first to respond. "Guys? Is the really you?"

The newcomers instantly transformed, revealing new but oddly familiar autobots. Everybody was frozen in time with amazement. While they stood there Sari did what she did best, introducing everybody.

"Hey guys, I found your doppelgangers!" she told the newcomers. "There's Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Ratchet." She pointed out. "And this is their human sector. Jack, Miko and Raff."

She turned to the Bots who took her in. "These are the Autobots who taught me everything I know. Optimus and Sentinel Prime, Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and the jet twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm."

The girl was all smiles as she introduced her family.

Out of all the bots s there, Sentinel was the one to break the silence. "You're telling me these guys work with three humans? It's bad enough Optimus' team included a Techno-organic, but three organics!"

Every newcomer showed some sign of embarrassment from the blue bots words as Optimus stood up for his 'organics'. "It is our duty to serve and protect all forms of life."

**Welp.. Part one since im too tired to continue with this.. Hope I get part two up soon enough.. please let me know if its completely out of character. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait.. In all honesty, I got a solid 30 hour sleep while I was sick the last two days.. it sucked.. Anyways, im back with the help of Nugget, My little brother.. this is in honor of his birthday.. Happy Birthday Nugget! **

Sari didn't know what would happen when all the autobots met, in reality she never thought it would happen. The awkward silence was driving her insane and hated Sentinel for his vendetta with humans.

"S.P. man, you need to calm down. This isn't the same as back home." Jazz tried to cool down the Prime.

"Well, if you ask me, the Optimus from this dimension is week, just like ours. And weak bots are only good for maintenance." Sentinel spoke his mind.

The new Optimus had his fill. "That's enough Sentinel Prime. Remember, I'm still Optimus Prime, and we are still the Same Rank!"

Team Prime was confuse with how young most of the newcomers were with the exception of Ratchet and even more so when Sentinel and Optimus argued about rank and maintenance. Meanwhile, Jazz and the twins held Sentinel while Optimus was stopped but Bee and Bulkhead.

Ultra Magnus, who was still struck by Sentinels first words to his Optimus walked over to Wheeljack. "It seems they are worse than the wreakers when it comes to respect."

The newcomers, who saw Ultra Magnus as their Top Bot, bowed their heads in shame. "Sorry Sir." Optimus spoke for all of them.

The apology from the Blue and Red bot sent Team Prime over the edge and again Sari found them in an awkward silence. "Maybe I should lay down a few big differences for you guys. Anyways, you both," she spoke to both groups. "Are from way different worlds."

"That's sounds like a good idea." Said Optimus from the 'new world'.

Both universis listened to the techno-organic as she listed off the big things she noticed, and that needed to be let out. "So here, Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots, while Ultra Magnus is second in command. And as much as it pains me to say this, there is no Sentinel Prime here." The sarcasm in her voice was heard be everybody but the said Prime.

Bumblebee gave out a laugh. "I like the looks of this place already." Sixteen wide optics stared at the little yellow bot, including his universal twin's. "What? Was it something I said?"

Sari, who was finally able to slow her laughter explained. "It's not what you said Bumblebee, it's the fact that you spoke."

"What are you talking about?" Bee tried making his case.

Team Prime still didn't believe it and Sari started laughing at her friend's worried face again. Raff looked up at his guardian who was looking down at him already. As they shared a nod, Raff started to explain.

"Well uhm, Bumblebee, our Bee lost his vocal processor." The boy explained.

"What!?" The Yellow bot exclaimed! "Was it Wasp? It had to have been, that traitor does anything for revenge!"

"Uh, Bumblebee. Wasp isnt the Traitor, Remember. You sent an innocent bot…" Bulkhead started.

"Alright, I remember." Bee folded his arms.

Sari was fully recovered again and started to explain once more. "There is no Wasp here either. This brings us to another big difference. Bumblebee lost his voice box to Megatron. You see, here they are in the middle of their war and their all fighting for their lives."

Team Prime's Ratchet was curious about that. "How is that a difference?"

The newcomer Ratchet explained. "The Great War was many years ago. The Autobots won and lived on Cybertron in peace. The war was won when the Allspark was sent in space and found only a short time ago. Sadly we're the ones who found it and attracted Megatron. More recent battles haven't been as extreme as the ones fought in the Great War, but they have been just as costly."

Sari rolled her eyes. "Alright Doc Bot, thanks for the History lesson but your starting to sound a lot like tutor bot."

The old medic grumbled at that and fell quiet again. After a moment of thought Sari had one last tidbit of information her Autobots. "Another thing I should tell you guys, the humans on this plant know about the transformers. Nobody here as had access to cybertronian tech, so they haven't made my dad's advancements."

"Man, sounds like a lot of big changes." Bulkhead stated. "I can't wait to get back home."

"Like Sari said, we don't have Cybertronian tech on this planet. I've been forced to work with some pitifully primitive tech and lost a great deal of it in one of our more recent battles." Team Primes Ratchet explained. "With your Space Bridge closed, it looks like you are stuck here for a while."

The newcomers were discouraged by the news but Sari tried cheering them up. "Hey, it's not impossible, there are some upsides to this world don't and forget we have Bulkhead!"

Prime's Bulkhead looked at the girl, wondering what she meant by that. "Bulky is a genius when it comes to space bridges!" She explained.

"Ill never get used to heading that." Bee whispered to Ratchet, who nodded his head in agreement.

**Okay, again. sorry for the long wait.. I have an idea of doing a few One on One's with the Primes, the Bee's, the Ratchets, Arcee and Prowl and even Smoke and Jazz maybe.. Im not sure.. Give me some ideas please! **


	4. Optimus, Meet Optimus

**So these are going to be shorter chaperters.. around 500 words because Ive been under a lot of stress lately.. Im going to try and post every other day if not every day so please to be mad.. Warning.. my have spoilers to Animateds **_**Along Came a Spider **_**and Primes **_**Orion Pax episodes and Darkest Hour… **_**you have been warned !**

The kids were excited to give the newcomers a guided tour of the base and Team Prime thought it wasn't a bad idea. In a large group, the teams started on their way, leaving the Optimus' in the large room they met in. Prowl was the only one to notice their absence's and looked back questioningly.

"You're not coming?" he knew his leader well enough.

"Im going to stay her and well, uh, talk to Optimus." He replied.

Prowl nodded in understanding. "Okay." He quickly caught up to the rest of the group.

Although neither of them would admit it, both of the leaders were unsure of each other. Other than their colour scheme they didn't seem to have that much in common, they could feel it. Everything from their height to age to rank was different.

The rank was what bugged both of them the most. _Animated _Optimus worked hard while he was training and wanted to become the leader of the Autobots one day, no matter what Ultra Magnus or Sentinel thought of his programming. _ Prime _Optimus was unsure how he felt about the lower ranking him. He had worked hard to become leader and was proud of it, not expect anything less.

"So you're the grand leader of the Autobots in this world?" the young one broke the silence.

"Yes, meanwhile the powers of this war got to my brother, Megatron." He explained. "Where you're from Ultra Magnus leads?"

"Yes." The young bot confirmed. "Megatron is the Decepticon leader as well, we are quite familiar with him as well."

_Prime _Optimus nodded.

_Animated _Optimus knew he needed to tell his counterpart a bit from his past, no matter how embarrassed he was of it. Without thinking, he jumped into the story. "I was in training with Sentinel a couple others. One day we were sent on a mission, a friend, Sentinel and I. Magnus seeing potential in me put me in charge. When only Sentinel and I returned, I was demoted to maintenance. I lost all my chances to be the next Magnus."

The story was missing something, or the newcomer wasn't saying something. _Prime _Optimus new he, no matter what universe or form he was in, would leave a comrade behind. He would risk his own life before letting another lose theirs.

"Sari said that you guys were in the middle of your civil war here." _Animated_ Optimus broke his chain of thought.

"That is correct. We hoped to return back to Cyberton one day and stop using Earth as our battle ground." However, once we were able to return to Cybertron, Decepticons were there already and ready to revive our planet." _Prime_ Optimus continued. "Both our teams knew whoever brought our planet would have a power strong enough to wipe out the other for good. Our only source for recharging Cyberton was destroyed, leaving us no choice but stay here."

"I always found the Great War fascinating." The young bot expanded. "Clearly the Autobots won and now inhabit Cybertron, but recently my group landed on Earth and befriended a few of its life forms. "

"Yes." _Prime _Optimus agreed. "Some humans can be quit friendly." He thought of his own teams charges. "Speaking of them."

The two leaders could hear some voices getting louder and knew that the others had finished the tour. Their time together was brief but gave them a better understanding, not only of each other but the teams they led. Wanting to learn more they nodded to one another and watched as their teams walked in.

**Okay, special thanks to SlipknotGhidorah for all the ideas on the Optimus' (Optimooses) talk. I also want to thank everyone else who commented, Followed and Favorite. It means a lot and I never thought this would get so much attention. Thanks you and I love the ideas!**


	5. Acree Meet Prowl

As the group came back they noticed Prowl was nowhere to be seen. "Where's the ninja-bot?" Bulkhead questioned his teammate's whereabouts. The tour thought he had stayed behind with the Optimus' when he didn't rejoin their group, just like the leaders thought he joined them.

"We thought he was with you." _Animated _Optimus said. They shook their heads no.

"Dudes probably out getting some fresh air." Jazz offered. "This new world business is pretty wild."

"As long as nobody sees him it okay." Smokescreen reassured.

Bumblebee waved the worry off while reminding the group. "Prowl's one of the best ninja's on Cybertron. Him being seen is one of the last things we need to worry about.

Arcee was still unsure of the newcomers and didn't like the thought of one of them being along in their world. They all seemed a little young and ill prepared for battle. "I'll go look." She offered. Before anyone else could say a word she had transformers and started driving out of the base.

The way his team talked about him gave Arcee a good idea where the missing bot might be. She started her search on top of their base. The view was amazing and it was quiet with a peaceful vibe most of the time. Best part about the hideaway, the humans from Jasper would never look that high and spot the giant alien robots.

She knew her search was over the moment she saw the gold and black Autobot come into view. She transformed before speaking. "Prowl?"

The bot turned around, curious as to why she was looking for him. "Yes?"

"Your team is wondering where you went off to." She told him.

He turned around again. "They can manage without me. It's nothing new." The femme noticed what he was looking at. "I hope you don't mind me asking?"

She was silent as she walked up beside him staring down at the grave of Cliffjumper, horn marking the spot.

"If its too much.." He started.

"No." She stopped him. "He was my last partner. They reason I'm part of Team Prime actually."

Prowl nodded in understanding.

"One day on patrol he noticed a con ship and investigated." Arcee took a break before she continued. "That was the last time I say Cliff."

"Im sorry about your loss." Prowl apologized.

"Pitty wont bring him back." Arcee said sternly and turnaround, stalking back to the base.

Prowl took one last look at the site before following the local. Just before they re-entered the base a sound was heard from above. Looking up they both saw the source, a helicopter.

"Decepticon?" Prowl asked, readying his shrunken.

Arcee held up a hand to stop him and shook her head. "Not quite Fowler is human and works for Earths government. However he isn't a big fan of us and won't like your team being here."

Sharing a glance they ran into base to warn the others but it was too late. Agent Fowler was standing there staring at the newcomers with a glare on his face.

"Oh boy, here it comes." _Prime_ Bulkhead warned the new bots.

"Optimus Prime, I have known you for a fairly long time now and I thought you knew most of the rules our government has given you." Fowler exploded. "But now I see you have gone and received even more recruits and brought them to our planet. Does it never end?"

"Fowler give us a chance to explain." Optimus started. "It all started when this young techno-organic came through our spacebridge…."

**Okay please forgive me for not posting and giving you a sh!ty chapter… It seemed a lot cooler in my head.. Oh well.. **

**Please let me know how you feel. All feedback helps! **


	6. Oh Primus

**Forgive me! its finals week and I have Chem, Physics and Pre-Calculus… Im sorry my brain is fried.. **

Both teams of Autobots stood in shock as Fowler ratted them out. The newcomers were surprised how crazy this man was while Team Prime knew the speech inside out. "Just remember to keep these new bots away from the city and under constant watch. We don't want a repeat and have more humans joining Team Prime, the President will lose his mind."

"I assure you Fowler. They are completely trustworthy and will not be seen." _Prime _Optimus calmed the agent.

"They better not." Fowler turned around, not trying to hide his anger. "Uncontrollable. Worse than children." He mumbled to himself.

_Animated _Bumblebee kneeled down to Sari's height. "Reminds me of a certain Captain back home." The Duo laughed at Fowlers resemblance to Fanzone.

_Animated _Ratchet hit the young bot on the back of the head. "Ouch." He cried out in pain.

"Don't even start Kid." He warned.

Raf made his way over with his own guardian. "Who's the Captain?" He asked, curious.

"Fanzone is the Captain of Detroit's police department. The Autobots usually help them even though Fanzone claims he 'hates machines'." Sari let them in on the joke.

_Prime _Bumblebee let out a few buzz's and beeps of wonder. He was answered by his counterpart. "Yeah, he knows we are and likes to make sure we know he doesn't like us."

Sentinel overheard the conversation and couldn't help putting in his two cents. He boasted as he walked over. "Well he's the organic! They are way more filthy and disgusting."

Sari gave Raf the 'here-we-go-again' look and he nodded. Letting out a yawn he tapped Bumblebee's foot. "Do you mind taking me home before my mom starts to worry?" It was too late though, both Bumblebees' were trying to defend their 'organic' friends against the Prime.

Smokescreen was passing by when Raf was ignored. Transforming he opened his door and offered a ride. "Ill take you home Raf."

"Thanks Smokescreen." The boy ran over.

Sari followed, willing to do anything to get out of the argument. "I'm coming too."

Before they could leave the base a foot stepped in front of the racer. "Mind if we join you too? I never get tired of seeing new worlds." It was the newcomer Jazz, flanked by the Jet Twins.

"We have been seeing Sentinel Prime sir and Bumblebee argue before." Jetstorm explained.

Jetfire backed his brother. "And they be fighting for long time."

"Why not?" Smokescreen watched as they transformed. It was strange seeing two flying Autobots but he said nothing about it. They small convoy left the base before anymore could join them.

"This is a wicked world you have here." Jazz complimented after a few minutes. "Do the humans really not know you're here?"

The two cars passed a human driver as the planes followed. "It's true. You saw the ordeal Fowler made. The humans here wouldn't accept us."

"These humans be sounding more like Sentinel Prime Sir." Jetfire startled the cars.

"They not liking differences." Jetstorm explained.

"You guys do have a point there." Smokescreen said. "What is your Earth like? With all the humans knowing about you?"

Jazz didn't know how to answer. "We are able to walk around more freely."

Sari was able to help him out. "It isnt necessarily better though. There was a time when they were so famous they couldn't have any time to themselves. I drove Prowl up the wall."

"That guy really likes to be alone doesn't he?" Smokescreen observed, watching the car they passed getting closer.

"Dude has a connection with nature stronger than most humans." Jazz informed the bot.

"Sorry to be interrupting Jazz sir." Jetstorm apologized.

"But Earth car going to.." Jetfire tried to warn but it was too late.

The car they had passed had gained speed and hit the back of the Autobot. Skidding around Jazz saw two girls sitting in the car, staring wide eyed at him.

Smokescreen had slowed and turned around, realising what the humans had done. Neither Autobot had a driver and allowed humans to see. "Oh dear."

**Okay so this is getting to be more of a story than a couple oneshots, so, of course I have to bring in my OC's.. Selfish selfish me… **

**Let me know what you think please.. GOOD and BAD reviews help!**


	7. Introducing

"What are you doing?" The blonde in the passenger seat yelled.

"I'm not doing anything!" her brunette twin cried out.

"We're going faster!"

"You don't think I know that?" Koda snapped

Riley had enough. "Take your foot off the gas."

"My foots not on the peddle." The girl in the driver's seat put her foot on the dash. "See, no feet."

Both girls started to scream as they got closer to the vehicles that had just passed them moments ago. "Will you two quit it already?" their screams grew as a voice came from the radio. "And get your feet off!"

Koda obeyed immediately while Riley cried out. "Koda, your car just spoke."

The brunette threw her hands in the air. "I know Rye! I was right here, I heard it."

"Listen up, I don't want to explain this again. My Lord sent me here on a mission to locate our enemies base. I thought it would be easier to blend in if they didn't know who I was but rather just another car owned by you pathetic insects." The radio explained to them.

The girls had stopped their screaming and listened as he clarified their current situation. It was all in vain when the driver, Koda asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Knockout, and we are about to take out a new Autobot by the looks of it."

The possessed car had gained enough speed and the girls look up just in time to see him 'bump' the tail end of the said Autobot. In horror they watched the car spin out of control before facing them. The scariest part what when the car didn't have a driver.

"What kind of nightmare is this?" Riley wailed.

Her sister answered the question with her own cry. "One that we're both having."

The twins grabbed onto one another and screamed for dear life.

Smokescreen sent a message though the radio to Jazz making sure he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm cool, but I'm not too sure about those organics.

"Smokescreen." Raf got the bots attention. "Doesn't that car look familiar? I would almost say its…"

"Knockout!" The two exclaimed together.

The Con pulled the girls out before revealing his true form. The moment Jazz clued in he transformed as well. The Jet twins weren't far behind and joined the Automobiles. Sari and Raf got out before Smokescreen was able to transform as well.

"Seems to be more than one new Autobot." Knockout mumbled to himself nervously. "Perhaps I should be going. /Soundwave, open up a spacebridge. There has been a change in plans./

The girls watched in fear as the scene played out in front of them. By the time Koda's 'new car' had called in for a spacebridge and a spiraling vortex opened they had lost their voices. They watched helplessly as Knockout walked though leaving the Autobots to deal with the petrified girls.

Sari and Raf walked over while the bots kept their distance. "You alright?" Sari asked. Without a word the blonde nodded her head slowly, not taking her eyes off the Robots behind the children.

"Okay, what were you doing with a Decepticon then?" Raf got to the point.

"A what?" The brunette asked looking him in the eyes.

"The car you were just in, Knockout. He's a Decepticon. What were you doing?" He explained.

"What's a Decepticon?" She answered with another question.

"Clearly they don't know about the Cons." Sari concluded.

Jetstorm quickly jumped in. "We cannot just be leaving them here."

"They are being too scared to move." His brother followed.

"Their right, let's take them back to base and show Optimus." Smokescreen transformed back to his alt mode. "He is so not going to be happy about this."

The kids helped them up and led them over to the car. Jazz and the jets had also transformed and waited to head back to base. Sari ran over to the other car.

"Ill ride with jazz, you stay and try to explain the situation to them." she instructed.

On the way back both Smokescreen and Raf tried to tell the new humans about the Decepticon-Autobot war and what was going on but it was no use. They were too scared and weren't thinking right. Knockout had definitely left a horrible first impression on them.

"We're here guys." Smokescreen warned.

Raf nodded before turning to the girls. "I'm going to explain one more time. There are a lot of giant robots in here and its most likely going to be overwhelming."

His warning had gone unnoticed as soon as they side of the cliff opened and the girls closed their eyes, chanting about a dream.

**Guess who isnt studying pre-calculus right now… This guy!**

**So for those of you who didn't know who was in the car.. they were my OC's Riley and Koda.. They found me when I was writing my TMNT fanfic and just haven't left me alone about the Transformers.. Sorry if you hate the idea but they are a part of who I am and I just cant shake them.**

**Please let me know what you think.. GOOD or BAD things about it.. it all helps me write! Thanks a ton!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah, what happened to uploading every other day? Sorry for the wait guys! Ive been camping away from civilization so long I haven't been able to type this up. **

**Okay, after this Imma start a writing challenge, yes this is the last chapter until I know people want a better ending. I have 51 prompts written down so when I go camping again I will have them with me. Onto the story! **

"Slag it kid!" Ratchet snapped at the young Autobot. "What have you gotten us into now?"

Raf, who was trying to get the twins out with Sari defended Smokescreen. "It wasn't his fault, honest."

Smokescreen was more worried about his leader looking down at him than the medics scolding. "It was the decepticon Knockout. He kidnapped them or something."

Sari and Raf were finally able to pull the petrified girls out as tall the bots looked down at them with mixed expressions _Prime _Optimus, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus and Arcee looked with understanding anger. _Animated _Sentinal was anger and disgust along with Ratchet. Both Bumblebees and Bulkheads were excited to see some new faces along with the Jet Twins and Smokescreen. Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz and the kids knew its wasn't good but they too showed excitement.

While the teams watched the newest humans, they took in each bot's appearance. The boy who rode with them wasn't kidding when he said there were a lot of these guys.

"Koda…" The blonde looked at her sister.

The brunette looked back. "I see them too, but I-I don't understand." She then spotted the boy that explained the situation. "These are the Autobots that you told us about, right?"

"Aliens from Planet Cybertron." He nodded.

Riley had looked back up at the towering beings and walked to the feet of the tallest red and blue one. "I'm Riley, but everyone calls me Rye." She pointed back to the brunette who was talking to Raf. "She's by sister Koda."

The leader knelt down to get closer to her level. "I am Optimus Prime, and this is my team." He too pointed some of the surrounding bots. He introduced only half of them however. "The one who brought you here is Smokescreen. Next to him is our scout Bumblebee with his charge Raf. These are two of Cybertrons Wreckers, Wheeljack and Bulkhead, with Earths own Wrecker Miko. Our Medic and Second in command is Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, respectively. And Stealth is Arcee with her own charge Jack."

Riley was dizzy from looking up at each bot and human introduced. She tried hard, but it would take her some time to get it all for sure. The fact that they still freaked her out didn't help at all. Koda didn't seem to be fazed by it, considering remembering was her thing.

The brunette walked over to the other red and blue bot who wasn't introduced and looked up at him. "Who are you guys then?"

_Animated _ Optimus also lowered himself to the girls level. "I too am Optimus Prime, but my team and I are from a different dimension."

"Dimension?" Riley walked over to the conversation.

Sari joined in as well. "Believe it or not, we all got mixed up in a Spacebridge accident and ended up here in this world by transportation." Reminding herself they were knew to her world she stopped.

The twins compared the dimension hoppers with Team Prime. Koda walked up to each of the hoppers and started naming them off, using _Prime _Bots as guidelines. "Your Bulkhead.. and your Bumblebee.. You must be Ratchet.. and you are.." She stopped at Jazz's feet. Looking over at Team Prime again she looked up. "You're not Wheeljack are you."

He laughed while getting down to her height. "You just about got it. Except we aren't all the same.

"I didn't think so." Koda whispered under her breath.

"Names Jazz, that the ones Sentinal. Those are the Jet Twins, Jetstorm and Jetfire beside the ninja bot Prowl."

That was enough for Riley. "Ninja, you're a ninja?" She ran up to Prowl.

"Well I never did finish my training. Jazz has more experience." The black and gold bot explained.

"That is so cool. Maybe you can teach me some things! I used to be in jujitsu but that didn't last long." The blonde went on and on.

"Rye! Stop it! He doesn't care about your stupid life." Koda was fed up with her sister.

_Prime _Optimus cleared his throat, causing the girls to look back at him. "We have to be sure of one thing. No matter what, under any circumstances, you cannot let anybody know of our existence."

"Promise!" The girls said in unison.

_Prime _Ratchet rolled his eyes while walking over to his computer. "At this rate, the entire planet will know of our existence before the next Decepticon attack."

"We couldn't help it Ratchet. It was Knockout who captured them and held them hostage." Raf tried explaining again.

"Yeah, Whatever." The medic grumbled.

"Don't mind him." Miko pranced over to the girls. "He's always grouchy , you'll get used to it eventually. Its kind of his trademark."

Wheeljack walked over too. "And sometimes he can be helpful. Sometimes."

"Yeah, these guys are great! You're guaranteed a new adventure every day!" Sari exclaimed.

"Before you start making your plans." _Animated _Bumblebee addressed Sari. "We still need to get home!"

**Welp, Thanks for reading.. I think Im going to move onto my prompts and leave this story here. Let me know if I should ever come back or have the story of the Animated gang going back home.. **

**Thanks! **


End file.
